The Reaper
by TheBlackDagger456
Summary: A masked vigilante people are calling the "Reaper" is hunting down former Overwatch operatives. She is specifically targeting those connected to the explosion at South Beacon HQ which resulted in the death of Strike Commander Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long. Reaper's victims are found pale, gaunt and drained of their aura. But what is the real truth behind that mask? Written by Jack.
1. Chapter 1

****Chapter 1: Chapter 1****

* * *

 **So while working on a the next chapter for Jaspers story as well as The Soldier and The Reaper I took a break to watch an Overwatch animation by Dead Sound. The animation was one of the best ones I've ever seen with MMD and it got me thinking with a few tweaks and a certain team of badass girls this could very well be a good fic. And that's how this bundle of joy was born! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Trailer/Prologue**

We look in on an apartment as a girl with blonde hair and lilac eyes walks up to an investigation board.

She had on a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. She wears a brown belt with a buckle with a pouch, black shorts , an orange scarf as well as brown knee high leather boots and a gray bandannawrapped around the top of her boot. She also had on fingerless black gloves.

The screen changes to pin up of a framed picture of the blonde and a girl with black hair with red tips giving a thumbs up as they posed for the picture. The woman looked at the picture briefly before looking at the others pinned up one of her and an orange haired girl arm wrestling to another were she was drinking beer with a black haired girl with cat ears to an image of her and a white haired girl.

 **(Cue Confidental Music: Horizon Chasers.)**

Things then took a dark turn as a newspaper header appeared on the screen with the words ' **White Fang War Wages On.'** written on it, before switching to another picture of the blonde and black haired girl fighting and killing white fang foot soldiers.

A second newspaper header came up stating **'South Beacon HQ In Flames.'** with the faces of the two girls under it.

"Fires blaze through the night. An explosion broke out at South Beacon HQ last night."

The girl glared at the picture as her left eye suddenly became bruised as well as starting to bleed from her nose and head.

"What does this mean for the future?"

We look back in on the first picture which was now cracked before changing to yet another header with the words **'Future Of Beacon.'**

"Famed strike commander Ruby Rose along with veteran and sister Yang Xiao Long are among the victims."

Before going back to the picture, then going to the third header focusing on the black haired girl as the woman gained a flash wound on the right side of her face as well as her left cheek.

The woman grit her teeth as the screen then focused on her picture as she started to bleed from her mouth as the blood began to cover her as the right side of her vest fell off, right before she was replaced with a figure wearing a black hood and a mask.

The screen goes black.

We then see an older version of the woman wheeled into a hospital room her injuries present on her body eyes shut in pain as a doctor approached, she was now wearing a brown trenchcoat with her symbol on the back along with yellow body armor, brown boots, and shredded gloves. We once again cut to the first photo before cutting back to the board as we see three pictures seemingly connecting, we see a soldier punch a faunus before switching to said soldier cracking his knuckles. Lastly we see the faunus looking up in fear before switching back to the hospital as the doctor started to use her semblance to heal her.

We then see the soldier pinned against the wall as the black haired one helps the faunus to his feet before briefly cutting back to the hospital as the blonde grunted in pain before switching to the famed statue that sits in front of Beacon.

The screen cuts to a picture of the blonde confronting what seemed to be an older male version of herself before dropping him on he floor and walking away. We see the picture fall and break before cutting to the one with her and the white haired girls photo which was split down the middle and another in which she seems to be arguing with a redhead as well as the black haired girl before cutting back to the picture.

We then see the statue with the Huntsmen and Huntress having a large 'X' on them, before focusing in on the woman who grit her teeth in pain.

We then see a header titled **'Beacon Disgraced.'** with a picture of rioters under it, we get a close up on the people as well as the negative signs against the black haired girl before switching back to the woman before we see them both pointing their weapons, a pair of shotgun gauntlets and a scythe, at a red haired bull faunus along with countless Grimm as we switch to a headline stating **'South HQ No More.'** under a picture of rioters pulling down a statue of the black haired girl.

We get a semi close up view of the headline before switching to the image of the yellow haired woman firing her weapon at the Grimm along with troops bearing her symbol, we then get a full close up on the riotters before switching to the other girl doing the same with her weapon and troops. We see the woman scream and a heart monitor beeping rapidly before watching as an explosion happens in between the two girls.

The monitor flat lines. The screen goes black.

The woman wakes up startled seemingly healed of all injuries, she quickly got out the hospital bed and made her way towards a mirror only to stare in shock and confusion as she sees a masked figure staring back at her two shotguns in her hands.

Screen goes dark.

"What happened to you?"

"You tell me teach."

We finally see the mysterious figure as she walks a destroyed street fire blazing all around her. She wore a long black hooded trench coat with black leather armor underneath her face which was hidden by a bone mask designed as skull. Dull grey metal greaves protected her calves and spiked metal gauntlet's protected her forearms. She had a muscular build, with what little flesh that could be seen an almost pale grey. Three shotgun shells were strapped to her chest piece while another six were attached to her belt.

"More rumors on the black rouge terrorist known only as the reaper, describe a black shadow ghosting unscathed through the battle field."

We see a poster of the figures hood a question mark where her mask should with the words **'Who Is She.'** under it before switching to a side view of said figure slowly walking through the carnage.

"Death seems to follow. Could these ghost stories be true?"

We see a picture of her mask with the words ' **Real Or Fake?'** on it.

"5."

We see an image of Reaper shooting a man.

"Reaper strikes again. Patterns have emerged in the Reapers attack, former Black and Overwatch operatives by the names of-"

We see a picture a picture of a man with black hair and red eyes on the board with a red 'X' going through it, the number five pinned next to him.

"4."

We then see a female With brown hair and eyes in a similar fashion to the man before cutting away to an image of Reaper standing over her corpse.

"Specifically those connected to the deaths of Strike Commander Ruby Rose and Veteran Yang Xiao Long.'

"3."

We see a picture of a faunus with a bandana on his head before cutting to reaper not only shooting him but his companion as well. We cut to a picture of a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes confirming her to be his other kill.

"2."

"The ghost stories are true!"

We return back to girl a whirlwind of fire blazing around she went from her current look to that of how she was seen in the hospital to that of Reaper.

Finally we get a full view of the investigation board once more this time a large picture taking up the center along with what seemed to be a large word written in red on the bottom left. We zoom in on it revealing it to be a man with black hair that had some silver and gray areas, solid black eyebrows and a strip of silver metal above his right eyebrow, a before zooming in twice on the word revealing it to say responsible before the screen goes black.

"ONE."

We then see Reapers face rise from the bottom of the screen.

"Death walks among you."

* * *

 **So...Interested? If so stay tuned for more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack: Welcome to the first official chapter of The Reaper everybody!**

 **Kate: Shut up and get on with it.**

 **Ben: What's your damage?**

 **Kate: This asshole spilled milkshake on my sweater!**

 **Jack: It was an accident!**

 **Kate: Yeah? Well so is this! *Pulls out revolver and starts taking potshots at Jack***

 **Ashe: Holy shit! Uh, enjoy the story and expect to see as many new RWBY related stories from this month in honor of Monty Oum!**

 **Garnet: What is going on in here!**

 **Ashe: Ah crapbaskets.**

 **Jack: Somebody fucking help me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Exposition**

 **(? POV)**

She woke up to the sight of a fireball flying towards her, quickly rolling to the side she reached to her back for her weapon only to grasp empty air. The fire then sped towards her intent to burn her alive only for it to instead hit a clone, which only seemed to make it grow bigger and more wild. The black haired woman narrowed her eyes at the flame trying to figure out what it was only for her to widen them as she heard someone call out to her.

The voice of a friend.

The voice of a dead man.

He called out her name catching the fires attention. "Sun! Run away!" She yelled trying to warn him as the fire flowed towards him taking the shape of a sword.

She tried running towards him, tried to saving him. But she couldn't move and was forced to watch in horror as the sword of fire pierced through the mans stomach setting his insides on fire. The man screamed in pain as the fire burst from his mouth and eyes, as his skin slowly melted off his body his tail dropping off his body before turning into a melted puddle before finally all that was left was ash. She would see this happen three more times each time becoming more unbearable as she was forced to watch her friend die in agony over and over.

Tears streamed down her face as an invisible force kept her in place. Finally it ended as the man screamed out one more time before being consumed once more.

The girl fell to her knees, hands holding her head, as she cried out in despair. "ImsorryIm sorryImsorryImsorryImsorry." As she said this the fire circled around her becoming that of a tornado before slowly gaining a black tint to its color.

"It's your fault…you caused this." It spoke to her, its voice hoarse.

"He wasn't supposed to die, no one was supposed to die!" She screamed.

"That sounds like you're trying to convince yourself more than me." The flames said chuckling darkly as it dispersed before reforming into that of a large dragon its face inches away from the girls.

"I don't even know what the hell you are?!" She screamed at the dragon, the heat causing her to sweat. "After what you just did you have the gall to judge me?!"

The dragon laughed. "If you didn't want him to die why didn't you save him?"

"I couldn't!"

"Is that the same excuse you use for not saving her?" The fire dragon asked. The womans eyes going wide.

The black haired girl looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The dragon narrowed its eyes growling at the girl. It then let out a stream of flames forcing the girl to roll to the right, her instincts saving her at the last second. This proved to be futile as the dragon quickly rushed her grabbing her in its claws.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten?!" It yelled as it continued to burn the girl. "What am I saying? Of course you haven't."

It then began to shrink its fire slowly started to disappear as the dragon seemed to take on a human shape.

"You could never forget me could you kitty." The dragon said, its voice now taking a feminine tone.

The black haired girls eyes widened at the nickname, only one person dared to call her that.

'No, no that's impossible as much as I want to believe it this thing can't be her!' She thought as the fire finally died down revealing a horrifying sight.

In the dragons place now stood a naked blonde woman at least what remained of one. Her upper torso was covered in burn marks the right side missing various part of skin allowing the black haired girl to see broken and cracked ribs hanging out of her abdomen. The girl nearly puked as she looked at the woman's lower torso as large amounts of blood poured out from it, allowing internal organs to slowly slide out from the body. The blonde woman's legs were no better as the right one was twisted at an odd angle shrapnel and bone sticking out in various places, her left leg was just charred muscle.

"My eyes are up here perv." Complying with the blonde woman the black haired woman looked up.

And this time she did puke.

Staring back at her was not the face of a human or Faunus…she didn't know what it was. Its eyes were cut in half, blood flowing from the wounds, its mouth nothing but burnt bone hanging by only one strand muscle, its cheeks looked as if they were ripped from off her person and finally there was bullet wound in the middle of its forehead.

"What's wrong cat? Can't hold your lunch." The woman asked, somehow laughing even with her mouth the way it was.

The girl looked up at her. "Y-yang?"

"Got it in one babe!" The now named Yang exclaimed giving a hearty laugh as she did.

"W-what happened to you?"

The question caused Yang to cease her laughter, looking at the amber eyed girl with a snarl.

"The fact that you have to ask that only confirms that I made a mistake by choosing you."

The girl winced, the words cutting her deeply.

"I-I don't under-"

"YOU LET ME DIE!" Yang yelled flames coming to life all around them responding to her anger.

"N-no I tried to save you, Weiss and I both! We-" The girl was cut off as Yang buried a firery punch into her stomach slightly burning her.

"But you failed and I've become the monster of your nightmares. I am the thing that keeps you awake at night, the guilt that haunts every corner of your mind." Yang brings up her fist the fire converging on it.

"Because of you I will never rest in peace and now _neither_. _Will. You!"_

 ** _(Remnant)_**

Blake woke up in her bed screaming, her body drenched in sweat as she attempted to calm herself from her nightmare. Breathing heavily, the cat Faunus put a hand to her chest slowly calming herself down. This had been happening every night since that damn murderer showed up in Remnant, she didn't know why and honestly she didn't care.

She didn't care about a lot of things these days…

Blake was brought out of her thoughts when a familiar face entered her room.

"…You had that dream again?"

Emerald Sustrai smiled at her enemy turned friend. She had abandoned her original outfit for dark green sleeveless jacket with a tank top underneath along with silver military trousers, brown fingerless gloves and black boots. She also had multiple bandages surrounding her left eye.

It had been three years since the end of the Fourth Remnant War, she along with Blake, Weiss and the others were now twenty-four each of them going into their own fields. Team CFVY had become elite Huntsman, with Coco, who had married Fox, somehow running a successful fashion industry on the side along with Velvet, who had married Yatsuhashi, becoming a teacher at Beacon as well as a photographer.

"Yeah." Blake sighed. "Thanks for the concern Em."

"No problem, our guests have arrived by the way." Emerald said as she left the room.

Blake scoffed. Guests? More like two power hungry assholes who want to exploit Weiss's name. Ever since she had become the head of the SDC Weiss had done things that conflicted with other company's point of views. Add to the fact that said companies had Huntsman on their payroll as well as council members didn't exactly spark hope for Weiss's dream for her company.

Or so you'd think.

When she became head Weiss had immediately tore down every unfair and racist law her father had passed under the Schnee name. She allowed the Faunus to work in less dangerous environments while giving those who took on those dangerous jobs the same bonuses the human workers got. She also made a condition that her company would no longer tolerate any racism from any of her employees and would hear opinions from both sides of the work force by appointing heads of each faction who would also serve as bodyguards.

Hence the reason Emerald and Blake where staying at the Schnee manor.

And she made good on that promise.

Blake smiled at the memory of her teammate firing thirty racist employees in a day as she put on her uniform which consisted of a tube top with a dark purple trench coat with her symbol on it and black pants with Yangs symbol on it.

When the war had ended it had left scars on everyone. With Emerald betraying Cinder ,losing her eye in the process, as well as the loss of Yang and Ruby.

'Ruby, you would have been proud of Weiss with what she has accomplished.' Blake thought as she stared at an old picture of team RWBY during their time at Beacon.

'Yang…you probably would've just mooched off of Weiss to get booze.' Blake chuckled at the thought of her former lover using her bosses money as she left the room, Gamboul Shroud strapped to her back.

Walking through the hallways of Schnee manor she greeted the many servants as she made her way towards the meeting room. When she arrived she was surprised to see Weiss and Emerald waiting for her, the Schnee now wore an open white trench-coat lined with fur along with snow white gloves, high heeled boots, her trademark combat skirt and a light blue breastplate composed of different plates joined together with four prominent tube-like ornaments on the front, below a high armored collar.

Weiss looked up from the papers in her hand to the approaching Faunus.

"You're late." Weiss said an amused tone in her voice as she continued to the scan the papers in her hand, giving one to Blake.

"Yeah, yeah what am I read- OH GOD DAMN IT!" Blake yelled in frustration as she looked at profile picture of a seventeen year old boy and girl.

Both of them were in Beacon uniforms being held up by an irate Jaune, with the two having smiles on their faces. The boy had dark slightly slicked back hair along with a growing beard, a draconic tail and lilac eyes while the girl had red hair with white tips done in a high ponytail with silver eyes. Behind them was a destroyed wall.

This was Malcom Belladonna Xiao Long and Laura Rose Schnee.

I'm sure you're saying, 'wait a minute Jack how could the members of team RWBY could have kids! It's impossible and stupid like this fic.' To those I say this…fuck you that's how. But in all serious, during the war with Cinder and the White Fang it became exceedingly dangerous to go out on mission. So much so that Ruby and Blake made it clear to their respective partners that they wanted to leave a legacy behind in the event that one of them died, so instead of going to the sperm bank like most people Weiss developed a way for women to have a child without the need of a man. Combining their blood, egg cells and unmined dust she was able to make a new type that could be used to fertilize a woman.

However there were some…unforeseen side effects.

While successful the Dust in their bloodstream forced Malcom and Laura to age faster than any other child. This effect would also apply to any woman who wanted to speed up the process of impregnation. So physically and mentally they were seventeen years old but technically, Malcom was six and Laura was five.

Despite this both of them were accepted into Beacon and had been paired up with Jaune and Pyrrha's daughter Gaia as well Ren and Nora's son Vile, forming team MGLV **(Short for Megalovania.)**

"What did they do this time?" Blake asked a sigh escaping her lips as Emerald let out a chuckle.

"They colored the Headmasters hair blue while she was sleeping." Emerald said reaching into her jacket handing her a picture of Pyrrha chasing down a laughing Malcom with her spear in hand. "The wall is just a side effect of Pyrrhas rage."

"Our kids are delinquents." Weiss growled, a frown on her face.

"Yeah, but they're our delinquents aren't they?" Blake said turning Weiss frown into a smile at her friends' words.

The moment was ruined however when a loud yell emerged from the meeting room.

"WEISS GET IN HERE!"

Emerald scowled. "Looks like their getting impatient."

Sighing Weiss grabbed the door handle. "Let's get this over with." She said as she walked into the room.

Or she would have if an explosion hadn't rocked the mansion.

(Inside The Meeting Room.)

Pyrrha Nikos Arc rubbed her temples in frustration as she listened to the complaints and demands of the people around her.

The fact that her hair was still dyed blue didn't help either.

The Headmistress sent an unnoticed glare towards her daughter, Gaia Arc. The girl had blonde hair like her father which was done up in a short high ponytail and had her mother's green eyes, she wore a white cloak with her symbol, a cross between Jaune and Pyrrha's with a tree in the middle, on the back along with red greaves reaching up to her knees, a white metal covered her upper left arm before connecting to the red arm guards which featured a simple weaving pattern with three golden spikes jutting out, **(1)** and finally a camo shirt under a chest plate and white camo pants.

The girl in question was currently fidgeting as she stood next to her mother, nervous at being surrounded by the people in the room. Her mother had brought her here to keep an eye on her during the break, it was part of her punishment for participating in her teams little prank.

"I must stress again why a child is here In this meeting." Said an irate Jacques Schnee.

Ever since he had stepped down from the company and become a member of the Atlesian Council his daughter had ignored and spurred any and all suggestions from him.

Sure they were mostly racist and ignored the law…but it would have made them tons of money.

"I don't believe that's any of your concern Mr. Schnee and I believe we have more pressing matters to discuss." Pyrrha said glaring at Jacques.

"She's right." James Ironwood said, bringing up a holopic of Reaper. "The Reaper, she's been hunting down former members of Overwatch as well as killing any Huntsmen who gets in her way."

Pyrrha flinched at the mention of Overwatch, the word reminding her of her dead friend.

"Yes, although she has yet to hunt down any member of Blackwatch…perhaps one of them is responsible. There are many former members that were criminals some of them are even Faunus." Jacques said earning a narrowed glare from Pyrrha.

"Any and all Blackwatch agents have been off duty since their leader died, believe it or not those 'criminals' looked up to and respected Yang they'd have died with her if they were given the chance."

Jacq rolled his eyes. "Yes a bunch of riff raff dying for an otherwise forgetful Huntress truly inspiring."

"What did you say!?" Gaia Spoke for the first time since entering the room, angered at the man insult toward her deceased godmother.

She may not have gotten the chance to meet her but the stories told to her by her mother instilled a great deal of respect for Yang.

"You heard me brat!" Jacq said rising from his seat unafraid of the Huntsman in training.

Gaia took a menacing step forward flexing her gauntlet, which she called Redemption, only to stop when she felt her mother grab her arm.

"That's enough Gaia."

"Mother!" Gaia yelled in anger and protest only to stop at the cold look her mother gave her.

Reluctantly Gaia backed down as Jacq gave her an arrogant smirk.

"You should keep that girl on a tight leash Mrs. Arc." The former company head said. "It wouldn't do well for a Huntress to attack a council member."

Pyrrha narrowed her eyes a bit back a growl as she turned to Ironwood. "Have you any idea as to Reapers next target."

The older man nodded. "Yes, recently she's been going after high ranking Atlas officials one of these men is assigned to take a trip to Vale soon."

Pyrrha thought for a moment before a smile crept over her face as she turned to her daughter. "I think I've found the perfect punishment for you and your team my dear daughter."

Gaia looked at her mother with confusion, before paling as she realized just what she had in mind.

Before the girl could voice her complaint however the occupants in the room could hear a yell coming from the outside of the room.

"It seems like the rest of the group has arrived." Ironwood said only to recoil in pain from the yell that Jacq unleashed from his mouth.

"WEISS GET IN HERE!"

Then the explosion happened.

(Outside Schnee Manor.)

On the outskirts of the manor Reaper chuckled at the scene she was witnessing through his binoculars. There laid out in front of a huge crater were three individuals two males, who had swirls in their eyes, and one female who was laughing at them from outside the crater.

One of the males had on a brown leather military jacket with blue accents on the upper arms of the jacket with form-fitting leather pants along with a tan shirt underneath the jacket with brown combat boots and two black gauntlets made of complex machinery **(2).**

The other one was wearing a green trench coat with the symbol of a dragon head on the back with a scythes behind it, while she couldn't see what else he was wearing she was able to make out a pair of long black bladed scythes along with his dragon tail **(3)**.

(Laura) The female had on a hooded red cape with white markings and rolled up cuffs along with a female white general's apparel with long black sleeves, a red shirt under the apparel although Reaper knew that there was upper-body armor under the shirt. She also had on combat pants and wore dress shoes on her feet. On her back was a large nodachi.

Reaper had been scouting out her former teammates mansion when she witnessed the three of them exit a Bullhead. Her eyes had lingered on the male Faunus when he entered her vision, she knew who he was and it pained her to be away from him all these years. The inner pain she felt just turned into more fuel for her preverbal fire as her hatred for the men who destroyed her life increased, however that was momentarily forgotten as she watched the girl trip both of the boys into a red dust shipment sparking a small explosion.

That had gotten a laugh out of her.

Reaper stood up as Weiss, Blake, Emerald, Ironwood and Jacq walked in on the scene Weiss yelling her head off. Her cold eyes lingered on Blake, who had an amused smirk on her face, before she was engulfed in dark flames as she teleported away.

'I wonder when we finally meet again, when you know the truth…I wonder if you'll forgive me for what I've done.'

* * *

 **Alright! First story of RWBY Tribute Month hope y'all enjoyed it! On a side note I changed the main antagonist from Ozpin to Ironwood as updated in the trailer.**

 **AN 1: The anime version of Erzas arm when she uses the Purgatory Armor without the shoulder guard and with my color scheme**

 **AN 2: Tagers Gauntlets from Blazblue.**

 **AN 3: His weapons are like Deaths scythes from Darksiders 2 and the outfit he's wearing is the outfit Grifter wore in Flashpoint Paradox.**

 **AN 4: Hakumens sword.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jack: Welcome to the second chapter of The Reaper**

 **Jasper: We would like to remind everyone that we don't own RWBY or Overwatch, if we did i'd have Ruby throw Cinder into a horde of grimm to get devoured.**

 **Jack: That's...pretty dark Jasper.**

 **Jasper: Don't care.**

 **Jack:...enjoy the chapter everybody, sorry if it's short.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: First Contact**

Laura Schnee Rose sighed as she and her team rode in the Atlas airship along with the other passengers, and by passengers she means one fat, disgusting pig of a man and his son. Her aunt Pyrrha had assigned them to guard the two officials on their way to Vale and so far things were not looking well for them as the dignitary's son would constantly hit on her and Gaia.

Like he was doing now.

"You know, if you leave this silly huntress life behind I could make your life _rreeaal_ pleasurable." The boy, Valerious, said sitting down next to Gaia.

"What's silly about being a Huntress." The girl said as she used a combat knife to sharpen the claws on Redemption.

"Beside it being boring and difficult." Valerious said. Swinging his arm over her shoulder. "The life of a Huntress leads only to shame and disgrace I mean just look at Blackwatch."

At that the rooms temperature noticeably dropped, looking up Gaia noticed her friends cold stare towards the boy. The air around had begun to frost as she clenched her hands around her arms, if Valerious noticed this he didn't seem to care as he still had an arrogant look on his face.

"What are you implying Valerious." Laura said saying his name with Venom.

"Blackwatch was clearly a mistake, I mean an entire organization filled with former criminals it was set up to fall especially with an incompetent leader like-". The boy was cut off as an icicle pierced the seat next to him.

"Choose your next words very carefully boy, that incompetent leader was my aunt and one of my cousins mothers. She gave her life to protect this kingdom and I won't have _anyone_ trashing her name, especially not a weak fuck like you." Laura said walking up and grabbing the boy by the throat.

"I have killed before little man and I will do so again if you don't' watch your mouth" The redhead said before dropping him to the floor.

The boy scrambled to his feet running through the aisles to first class. Laura and Gaia stared at each other for a moment before bursting out in a fit of laughter.

"I swear Atlas is full of pansies!" Laura laughed wiping a tear from her eyes.

"Yeah I'll have to agree with you on that one." Gaia said before the two of them had calmed down.

"…Do you ever regret that day?"

The question made Laura flinch, turning to her friend she could see various emotions in her eyes. Fear, confusion, pain being the prominent ones. Sighing she sat down and slung an arm over her yellow haired friend pulling her into a hug.

"We didn't have a choice Gai, it was either them or us and trust me I'd choose you any day of the week." Laura said before blushing as she realized just what she had said.

Gaia raised an eyebrow. "You'd chose _me_ what about Vile and Mal?"

"Umm…hey look over there!" Laura said before rushing towards the compartment leaving a very confused Gaia.

"Was it something I said?"

 **(First Class.)**

"And then she had the nerve to threaten me!" Valerious finished telling his father sitting down with a huff.

The boy had just spent the last couple of minutes complaining about the way Laura had treated him to the annoyance of both Vile and Malcom. Seriously the kid was such a spoiled brat and his father was no better. He was…well….enormously fat, he had on extra fancy clothes and multiple jewels and rings around his fingers and neck, he was currently slobbering- I mean eating a chicken leg as he listened to his sons tale.

"Don't worry son when we return home I'll see about getting her mother to arrange a marriage for the two of you I'm sure an 'arrangement' can be achieved despite her taste." The man said with a laugh causing Malcom to growl.

The man was talking about his aunt and surrogate sister like they were things to be thrown around, hell he basically just said he could seduce his aunt right in front of him! His tail swing back and forth the Faunus made to take a step forward when a metallic hand grabbed his shoulder. Turning around he found himself being held back by Vile who was shaking his head no, being the level headed one on the team Vile knew that if they attacked their charge the backlash would be on them as the rich family could spin any lie about them and the media would believe it.

It wouldn't do well if the son of the leader of Blackwatch attacked a noble.

Begrudgingly Malcom backed off a frown now on his face as he placed his hands in the pockets of his trench coat, he silently wished for something, anything that would make this mission go faster.

He would soon regret his words.

 **BOOM!**

An explosion rocked the ship as all its occupants were thrown to the ground, the plane itself went into a freefall throwing the passengers around the cabins.

"What the hell just hit us?!"

"Brace for impact!

"Malcolm what the hell is going on!"

"I don't want to die!"

 **(One Hour Later.)**

Gaia woke up to the sound of flames, explosions and the smell of burning bodies, attempting to stand up the blonde screamed clutching her leg pain. Looking at it Gaias eyes widen in shock as she noticed a metal rod impaled on her leg, trying once again to stand the huntress in training managed to get about halfway before falling to her knees. She would have kept on trying if not for the sound of someone coughing coming from in front of her, looking up she could vaguely make out the form of a man seemingly pressed up against a metal door. She called out to him in vain her voice being drowned by the sounds of falling debris.

Hissing in pain she began to crawl over to the man only to scream out for a third time when she was roughly dragged back by her leg, she could feel what felt like clawed hands digging into her leg before she came to a stop. Gaia heard the sound of metal groaning as if it were being bent, her eyes blurry she turned around to see her alleged attacker only for them to widen as her head was inches from the masked face of Reaper. She said before grabbing her face.

"Nighty night kid."

She felt something being pulled out of her then all she saw was darkness.

* * *

Vile struggled to free himself from the metal wires he was impaled on, struggling to move he coughed up blood when one of the wires dug deeper into his body. Panting he relaxed his muscles allowing for some of the pain to be alleviated from his body. It had been an hour since the plane had crashed and there were no signs of any of his teammates.

"Malcolm! Gaia! Laura!" Vile yelled his lungs aching from the strain.

"Vile!"

"Laura! Laura over here!"

That's when he saw it.

A black shadow ghosting towards him.

Viles eyes widened as he struggled to free himself from his position calling out the name of his leader. He didn't know what was approaching him but his instincts were screaming at him to run, he gave one last effort to free himself of his bindings as the shadow continued to approach him. This turned out to be a mistake as his body finally wrenched itself free only for it to collapse as Vile started throwing up blood, moving slowly the purple haired Huntsman managed to crawl about twenty centimeters before he was forcefully dragged up.

The action caused him to scream bloody murder as his body continued to lose blood, he could feel his lungs closing up, and his breathing became ragged as he felt his aura being drained away. He looked into the eyes of his attacker seeing not the eyes of a human but the pitch black holes of Reapers mask.

"Damn kid." She said carrying him over to where Gaia had passed out. "By all accounts you should be dead."

The girl carefully set him down beside Gaia before resting a hand atop his head.

"On one hand if I do nothing you'll most likely die , On the other hand this'll probably kill you anyway….ah, what the hell worth a shot." Reaper said before a black glow enveloped her body.

The glow then slowly transferred itself from her to Vile the boy shuddering as he felt his body go cold and numb. He started to breath heavily as his skin became pale and his veins visible, it seemed as if he was about to drop dead before his aura kicked in. A purple light emanated from his body repelling Reapers and sending the woman tumbling backwards, the undead Huntress let out a groan as she opened her eyes only for them to widen as she saw a blade coming towards her aiming to split her head like a melon.

"Whoa!" Reaper yelled as she rolled to the side narrowly avoiding the blade before flipping upright in time to black the large nodachi with her gauntlet. Staring into the eyes of her opponent Reaper couldn't help but feel a sense of nostalgia as silver eyes glared at through her mask. Smirking Reaping aimed a kick at Lauras gut sending the girl skidding backwards.

'Lets see what you can do niece of mine.' She thought bringing out her shotguns and rushing at the girl.

Said girl gripped her weapon tightly as blue circuitry began to appear along the blade, with a shout she swung it down releasing an arc of energy that was sent racing towards Reaper. Sidestepping the attack Reaper was surprised to see the frost beginning to cover the ground, using this to her advantage Laura quickly leapt towards her seemingly running her though with her blade. This was proven false as Reaper simply slammed the but of her shotgun into the seventeen year olds head before kneeing her in the face, she then proceeded to unload multiple shells into her nieces stomach sending her skidding back. The red haired girl grunted in pain before squeezing her sword again, this time red circuitry lit up the blade as she brung it behind her.

"Okami, Summers Advance." Laura yelled launching forward the blade enveloped in fire.

'Shit!' Reaper thought as the blade melted through her clothing slicing her in half.

Blood sprayed through the air as her upper body was sent sailing, her guts hanging loosely from the end while her bottom halfs spine dangled to the side as blood squirted out before it fell to the floor. Lauras face held no emotion as Reapers body landed a few feet in front of her looking into the eyes of the mask she expected to her the last breaths of a dying maniac or maybe a cliché villain monologue, but all she heard was…laughter.

"You're pretty good kid, your Rubys kid alright."

Laura stared at the supposed corpse in shock. "Y-you know mom?"

Reaper gave a nod. "You could say that, we were actually really close when I was alive."

"You talk as if you're dead…actually considering how I chopped you in half with my sword that would be an accurate description.

At this Reaper let out a chuckle before pointing at Okami. "What sword?"

Raising an eyebrow Lauras gaze shifted to her weapon only for them to widen in shock as the blade seemed to be dissolving into nothing.

"What the hell!" Laura yelled only to gasp in surprise as something long and wet wrapped around her throat.

Looking down she saw that it was the womans entrails that had found its way to her throat, Reaper had used her own intestines as a sort of lasso to strangle her. The pale skinned woman didn't even look effected by it hell she damn well looked like she was grinning under the mask! Laura dropped to one knee as the oxygen slowly left her brain, she tried struggling but all Reaper did was tighten her hold on the makeshift rope as consciousness left her the heiresses last thoughts were on her cousin.

'Damnit..good..luck…Mal.' Laura thought before fully dropping to the floor unconscious.

The undead girl gave a sigh as she laid her back down on the floor, she hated doing this attacking not only her godchildren but her son and niece as well would leave a bad taste in her mouth for awhile. But she needed the information her target had and she wasn't about to let her personal feelings get in the way, then again she probably shouldn't have gone easy on the girl. Chuckling to herself she recalled how Lauras blade had begun to decamps upon contact with her skin that was one of the first things she had learned about when she was brought back, her body was pumped full of dust and aura from dying WF members without the proper prep time or knowledge of what could happen. The result was for the lack of better term a zombie who had to feed off the aura of others just to survive, as you could imagine she was pissed…but she couldn't stay mad at the one who brought her back.

She was to important after all…to her and to Ruby.

Taking off her mask Reaper sighed as her blood red eyes stared up into the sky, she thought about what was left of her team. She thought about Blake, her wife, her rock, the cat Faunus was everything to her and vice versa and instead going straight to her when she was resurrected she went on quest of revenge. Reaper chuckled at that, first it was Adam who lost his way and now it was her turn.

"Aw well third times the charm eh Blakey?" Reaper said as she felt droplets of rain begin to pelt her face.

Pretty soon droplets turned to rain which washed away all the blood left on the ground and put out the fires left from the crash. But she didn't care, right now she just wanted to take in the quiet, the calm before the storm truly began, right now she was Yang Xiao Long leader of Blackwatch

"You look like shit." A voice said as someone walked up in front of her.

"Look in the mirror lately?" Yang said earning a grunt from the man.

"Fuck you Yang." He said dropping a body to the ground.

"That better be the target partner." Yang said as she continued to stare into the sky.

"Was there ever any doubt?" The voice said faking being offended causing Yang to chuckle.

Silence.

"To your right."

As soon as she said that a figure burst from behind the remains of the planes wing charging at her companion, she heard the sounds of metal clashing against metal and the string of curses coming from her partner, but she paid it no mind. She knew he was far more skilled than her son, he would be able to take him down what she did concern herself with was the boy standing above her with a gun.

Valerious stood above her tears in his eyes as he shakily pointed a gun at her head. "I-I know who you are, you're s-supposed to be dead."

"Valerious take the dam shot!" Malcolm called out deflecting the projectile thrown at him before countering with his scythes.

"You'll have to try a little harder than that kid."

Valerious looked up in time to see Mal get kicked into some wreckage before screaming out in pain as something pierced through his chest. Turning around he stared into the brown and pink eyes of his attacker, the girl gave the boy a smile before leaning down to kiss him. The boy closed his eyes waiting for the kiss only to gasp in shocked as the blade twisted in his chest before it was dragged upwards nearly cleaving the boy in two. The lifeless body fell to the ground with a wet thud gaining the attention of Malcolm long enough for his opponent to land a blow to his gut depleting his aura and knocking him out.

"Oh, hey Neo." Yang said as the petite assassin picked up and her torso.

The ice cream themed girl raised an eyebrow as she held out her friends torso, said girl just gave her a shrug as their third companion approached them holding his right arm and grumbling to himself. Before any of them could speak to each other a dropship began to make its way down to them, when it landed the cargo bay door opened to reveal a woman with blonde hair done up in a ponytail wearing a suit with what appeared to be angel wings as well as holding a staff.

"Well, aren't you the image of a healthy body."

"Fuck you Angela."

"Language."

"Go to hell Genji you're not my mom."

* * *

 **And that's that for now folks! Once again sorry if this chapter seems a bit short, also let me know if you want to see some Pharmercy or Gency and if you guys want Pharmercy should I pair Neo and him together or leave it alone.**

 **Next story to be updated will be Descendant Of The Horseman.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jack: Welcome to the second chapter of The Reaper**

 **Jasper: We would like to remind everyone that we don't own RWBY or Overwatch, if we did i'd have Ruby throw Cinder into a horde of grimm to get devoured.**

 **Jack: That's...pretty dark Jasper.**

 **Jasper: Don't care.**

 **Jack:...enjoy the chapter everybody, sorry if it's short.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Team M.N.G.Y (Mangy.)**

'FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!' Yang thought as blood oozed its way out of the wound in her stomach.

Grunting she scowled at the source of the wound which happened to be a bent metal rod that refused to budge no matter how many times she'd tried to straighten it, groaning she leaned her head back against the rubble and surveyed what was left ofd the surrounding area. Blackwatch HQ was in ruins the entire building reduced to rubble and ash from the inside out with her being at the center of it all, she could see the bodies of her subordinates spread out across the ground, some she recognize others she couldn't even tell if they were a human or a a faunas.

 **DRIP**

 **DRIP**

 **DRIP**

'The hell?' Yang thought as she she felt something wet pelt her from above.

Looking up Yang almost gaged as she saw an entrails hanging loosely above her, looking past the organ Yang saw the unfortunate owner of appendage impaled on a sign with half his body missing. Shifting her body so more blood wouldn't fall on her Yang cursed as a charred piece of the mans chest landed beside her, damnit this wasn't what she'd meant when she talked about having a Yanging day. Attempting to sit up Yang howled in pain as an arrow pierced her side.

"Well well." A voice said. "I didn't expect you to survive seeing as how close you were to the blast."

Looking up Yang scowled as at the woman responsible for the deaths of her comrades. "Fuck you bitch."

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you." The woman said as she stepped out of the shadows. "It's been awhile Yang."

"Hello...Cinder."

* * *

Reaper gasped as she woke up from her dream, placing a hand to her face she attempted to calm herself down to no avail as her body started to emit black mist. Feeling something wrap around her Yang looked up to see Neo hugging her, the mutes aura glowing brightly as it seemed to encompass Reaper. The undead woman sighed in relief as she felt the cells in her body return to normal giving Neo a silent thanks Reaper took in her surroundings realizing she was in the medical wing of their base. Standing up Reaper wobbled a bit before making her way towards the door only to sigh in annoyance as Neo blocked her path.

"The doc told you to keep me here didn't she?"

The mute nodded.

"You know you can't stop me right?" Reaper said raising an eyebrow as she stared at her hired teammate.

Said girl gave a challenging smirk and made a 'come here' motion which caused Reaper to chuckle before the pale skinned woman turned into a black mist and went through Neo. The ice cream themed girl shivered as the mist washed over her a feeling of coldness lingering within even as Reaper phased through the door behind her. It took her a few minutes to realize that'd she'd failed in her mission to keep her boss in the medical wing.

Neo paled before rushing out the room to catch up with Reaper one thought running through her mind.

'Angela's going to kill me!'

 **(Elsewhere.)**

Angela 'Mercy' Ziegler frowned as she deleted yet another corrupted file off of her computer screen, she'd been trying to recover files from Blackwatches database for the past fifteen hours with no luck. When her not so dead friend had shown up at her and her wifes door asking for help she expected to be healing her injures not trying to crack codes. Honestly this was always more of Winstons field than hers.

Speaking of dead friends..

"Nice try commander." Angela said swiveling her chair around. "But you know better than anyone that sneaking up on me is a useless endeavor."

Chuckling as she stepped out of the shadows Reaper gave the medical officer a small smile. "Can't blame a girl for trying Angela...you look like hell."

"You're one to talk, you should still be in the infirmary." Angela said turning back to the computer screen.

"I heal quick." Reaper said as she took a seat beside her friend. "Where's Genji?"

"Out searching for more of your members that were kidnapped."

"Any luck?"

"Not so far no." Angela said spreading her arms out causing multiple images of people to appear. "Like you predicted the people who were closest to you have gone completely off the map."

"Reaper clenched her fist, she can't say she didn't expect this but that didn't make her feel any better. She didn't ask to be made leader of Blackwatch, hell she didn't even know it was being created until her little sis had came to her with the proposition. She'd said yes of course, anything to help and protect her sister but the things the two of them had to do as the heads of Overwatch and Blackwatch had made her stomach turn and what came after did nothing to help. Ozpin had promised a lot of things to both Team RWBY and JNPR when he told them about the maidens and Salem he had convinced her that they could trust him and in the end her trust in him was never misplaced.

Unfortunately the same couldn't be said for his colleagues.

"-ang! Yang!"

Coming out of her thought Reaper looked around to see the room filled up with black mist, sighing the started to absorb the mist back into her body. This was another side effect of her resurrection now instead of flames erupting around her when she got angry it was instead suffocating smoke that she generated, looking towards her friend the undead woman felt a pang of guilt as the doctors was coughing violently while her face was turning pale.

"Sorry."

"The fact that you couldn't control that just proves that you should still be in the infirmary." Angela said letting out a few more coughs. "It's why i asked Neo to keep an eye on you."

"Please, you know Neo couldn't stop me even if she wanted to...at this point no one can."

Angela raised an eyebrow. "Is that arrogance I hear in your voice commander?"

"Nah, just stating fact doc." Reaper said causing both her and her long time friend to chuckle.

Angela looked at the woman that had once been Yang Xiao Long, gone was her tanned skinned and blonde hair in their place was a mane of black hair along with pale skin with pulsating black veins. Her eyes once lilac were now a dark red with her scerela being pitch black, Angela felt her smile turn into frown as she continued to gaze at her friend. She opened her mouth to speak but was surprised when Reaper held up a hand to her face a knowing look in her eyes which made the blonde woman sigh. Of course she'd know where this conversation would lead, admittedly in the months that they'd reconciled Angela supposed that she had

Angela sighed. "I'm heading home Fareeha and Haana are probably getting worried."

Reaper said nothing as Angela made her way to the door, the field medic took one last look at her friend before sighing. "You should go back to them Yang...it's never too late.

With that Angela left the room leaving Reaper to mull over her friends words, the undead woman clenched her fists in anger. She wanted to believe her, she wanted to believe that she could go back and live a happy life with her family that she can return to normal...but she knew that wasn't possible. Looking at her hand she glared at the pulsating black veins and she was once again reminded of what she had become and what type of world she lived in.

"It's like you said sis." Reaper said leaning back in her chair. "We're not living in a childrens book, this is real life and there no such things as heroes."

 **(Vale Underground.)**

Genji Shimada growled in annoyance as he knocked out yet another Huntsman who'd tried to take him in, it had been about five hours since he had gone to meet his informant and at this point he might as well place a sign on his back sayin 'Come and get me!' Then again looking the way he does doesn't give him a whole lot of choices for a disguise, the best he could do was a large cloak and that had been lost long ago. Throwing the Huntsmen to the side Genji finally entered the place where his informant set up the meeting, looking around the cyborg assassin took notice of a woman sitting at the front of the bar staring at him with an amused smile on her face. Rolling his eyes behind his mask he made his way over to her only to suddenly stop as the green accents on his body turned purple. Cursing Genji could do nothing as his body was forced to walk to the second floor of the bar before taking a seat right above his informant.

"Never do that again." Genji said as the purple accents disappeared from his body. "I have enough problems with this body."

"Don't complain you came to me for help remember." A voice spoke into his helmet. "Besides the info i managed to dig up will make up for it."

"And what information do you have for me."

Genji heard a chuckle before a grainy image appeared in front of him. in all honestly i'm surprised you people were having so much trouble finding her, it took me only a day to crack those files."

As the image cleared Genjis eyes widened as he took in the woman in the picture, short orange hair, heterochromia eyes and that damn condescending smirk on her face.

There was no denying it. 'I've finally found you...Moira."

* * *

 **That's it for now guys look forward to the next influx of chapters as that's when the plot'll really start moving forward.**


End file.
